The Journey of The Chosen Ones
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: After meeting a new friend, Berk, Drutt and Rogg embark on a journey beyond the Swamps and the dark and nasty regions where nobody goes to help a group called the Night Pride to unite two Packs together as one.
1. Two New Lifes

**I do not own Berk. Heaver, Xweet, Sundaze, Floca and Scarlife belong to PhoenixFirewing. I only own Hoots the Owl and Sunheart.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Two New Lifes**

It was quiet morning and beyond The Dark and Nasty Regions where nobody goes were the Nightlands and deep inside a cave a lone creature was waking from her slumber.

The purple creature that could only be described as a human sized blob with arms, feet and hands yawned and sat up looking at her large stomach.

She smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before she brought new life into the world.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her hand over her stomach feeling two sets of kicking inside her.

She chuckled.

"I bet you two are getting cramped in there, but don't worry soon you'll have all the space you need." she said.

An owl flew into the cave.

"Good morning Heaver," the Owl greeted Heaver.

"Good morning Hoots," Heaver greeted the Owl back.

"Still waiting for them two to arrive?" asked Hoots.

Heaver nodded.

"Okay. Scarlife sent me to check on you, I'll tell him you're doing okay," said Hoots and he flew out of the cave and away to the moutains of the Nightlands and a few minutes after Hoots flew away, Heaver's stomach started growling.

"Ok you two I'll get you some food," she said smiling.

It took her a few minutes to get up but after that she went to a nearby tree to collect some fruit, she smiled eating the soft fruit. After a while Heaver returned back to her cave, but not before she gazed at the mountains of the Nightlands, she sighed knowing her babies' father was up on one of the mountains of the Nightlands.

"Some day you two'll meet your father," she said.

Shortly after Heaver returned to her cave, she saw Floca an almond coloured male version of herself walk by. He stopped and looked at Heaver worried.

"Those two still haven't arrived yet?" he asked.

"Trust me Floca, when they come you'll know," Heaver replied.

"I'm just a little worried as they're ten days overdue," Floca said.

"They'll come when they're ready," Heaver said.

Floca nodded and went off.

"Ten days huh? You two really don't want to come into the world do you?" she asked and the two kicked as if to reply.

"Ok but you two need to come out sometime," Heaver said.

For the rest of the morning Heaver stayed inside her cave and in late afternoon, Floca and Xweet came over with their new daughter Sunheart, who had yellow skin that was as yellow as the sun.

"Heaver we're getting worried about you and the twins," Xweet said.

Heaver sighed.

"I know Xweet but I can't" she said walking over to a pile of fruit when she heard the sound of water hitting the stone floor.

"Floca, take Sunheart back," Xweet said.

Floca nodded and took the baby back.

"Heaver I need you to relax and listen to what I say," Xweet said.

Heaver nodded.

* * *

**Four Hours later:**

"Ok Heaver the first one's almost out," Xweet said.

"Xweet I can't do it" Heaver said, her whole body covered in sweat.

"Heaver you have to for the sake of your children now push" Xweet said.

Heaver did as she was told and a few minutes later her first child arrived into the world.

"You have a little girl Heaver." Xweet announced.

Heaver looked at her daughter and saw she was light purple with silver stripes around her arms.

However Xweet knew Heaver still needed to bring her other child into the world, however, Heaver was too weak to do anything.

"Heaver come on if you don't push now your child will die." Xweet said.

Heaver tried her best but just couldn't find any strength to do so. Xweet sighed and placed her hand above Heaver's stomach and forced her weight down on it and Heaver screamed in agony.

"What did you do that for?" Heaver shouted.

"I'm helping your child live." Xweet said.

Heaver knew Xweet was trying to help her child.

"I think you've crushed my stomach." she said.

"Well your child's life is important." Xweet said.

"But I have no strength." Heaver said.

"Heaver listen to me! This child is going to die if you don't push right now!" Xweet shouted.

Heaver closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could. Finally a few minutes later Heaver finally brought her second child into the world.

"Congratulations Heaver you have one boy and one girl." Xweet said.

Heaver looked at her son he was light blue.

"Thank you Xweet." Heaver said.

Xweet smiled.

"If you need me you know where I am." Xweet said and left Heaver alone with her children.

The newborns looked at their mother hungry for food and Heaver smiled and gave the two what they the two were fed they fell into a deep sleep.

Heaver looked down at the two and remembered what she had agreed to name them. She looked at her daughter and gently rubbed her head and whispered her name:

"Sundaze my young Sundaze."

Then she looked at her son and placed him on her lap. She smiled at him and whispered his name:

"Berk, my dear little Berk."

The two smiled in their sleep and Heaver sighed and looked at the Nightland mountains.

"If only you could see your children Scarlife."


	2. Giving Sundaze Away

**I do not own Berk. Heaver, Sundaze and Xweet belong to PhoenixFirewing. I only own Moonheart.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Giving Sundaze Away**

Four months have now passed and both baby Berk and Sundaze were enjoying their lives in the Nightlands but Heaver sighed utterly exhausted, taking care of two infants alone was taking its toll on her. Xweet looked at Heaver worried.

"Heaver I'm worried. You haven't slept in three days and you don't have enough food for you and the twins," Xweet said.

Heaver sighed, some of the colour gone from her face.

"Hey it's ok," Xweet said giving Heaver a hug.

Heaver smiled as Xweet's six year old daughter Moonheart walked over.

"Good morning Heaver," Moonheart said smiling.

"Good morning to you young Moonheart," Heaver said.

Moonheart smiled looking at Berk and Sundaze. Sundaze coughed and smiled at Moonheart and Berk yawned and curled up on Heaver's lap.

"Ok you two bed time," Heaver said putting the two in their sleeping areas and then Heaver fell to the floor shattered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't need help," Xweet said.

Heaver looked at Xweet, she knew she needed help but didn't want to admit it.

"Heaver I know your doing what you think right, but you can't go on with this. You're doing more harm than good to your body," Xweet said.

Moonheart looked at the two adults worried. 

"Moonheart do you want to play with the other children? Heaver and I need to have an adult talk," Xweet said.

"But I wanna listen," she complained.

"When your older Moonheart you'll be able to listen in a adult talk," Xweet said.

Moonheart walked outside quietly and hid by the cave so she could listen in.

"Heaver I know this is going to be hard but Sundaze is getting worse by the day, you should give her to the Shaman, she'll be able to heal her," Xweet said.

Heaver sighed and looked at Berk and Sundaze, the two of them were underweight and Heaver knew she was unable to care for both of them.

"Ok I'll let the Shaman look after Sundaze." she sighed.

Xweet nodded and picked up the sleeping baby and Moonheart quickly ran off before she was discovered. Heaver sighed and picked Berk up.

"I'll be back in a bit, I need to get him some food." she said and went off and when Heaver returned to her cave Sundaze and Xweet were gone. She sighed and picked Berk up.

Berk opened his eyes and smiled, however, he looked around trying to find his sister.

"Don't worry Berk, Sundaze isn't far away." Heaver said.

Berk looked down at his stomach when it started growling, Heaver smiled and fed Berk some of the fruit. Berk smiled, he had orange fruit juice around his mouth. Heaver smiled and wiped the juice off Berk's mouth and Berk giggled happily.

"You messy little thing." Heaver said.

Berk hiccuped and giggled again, Heaver smiled and tickled Berk's stomach and Berk laughed happily clapping his hands. 

"Awww my little baby." Heaver said holding her son close.


	3. Painful Goodbyes

**I do not own Berk. Heaver and Xweet belong to PhoenixFirewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Painful Goodbyes**

A few days later Heaver was going about her daily duties when she heard a noise that made her blood turn cold.

She knew they were the attack horns, and that the last time they were blown most of the infants and newborns had been killed.

Heaver raced back to her cave as fast as she could praying Berk was still there.

She found him alive thankfully, however she knew she needed to get Berk away from her pack as fast as she could.

She took Berk from his bed and ran down to the nearest river.

She stopped to make sure nobody had followed her.

"Berk I'm so sorry it's had to come to this, but I swear I will come and find you," she whispered.

She tore off a large bit of bark from a nearby tree and using a rock carved Berk's name into the wood.

She gently hugged Berk, letting her tears fall before placing him on the bark and sending him adrift.

She watched for a few moments as the gentle current took Berk further away from her, further from the Nightlands.

Heaver then could here Xweet calling for her to help and forced herself to defend her pack.


	4. Skyshadow and Luna Find Berk

**I do not own Berk, Boni and The Thing Upstairs. Skyshadow and Luna belong to PhoenixFirewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Skyshadow and Luna Find Berk**

Several miles away in the Dark and Nasty Regions where nobody goes near an ancient Castle two creatures were out picking wild mushrooms for their master when they could hear the sound of a baby crying. The first was a pure white creature like Heaver and her name was Luna and the second one was pure black like the white one and his name was Skyshadow.

Luna went over to the lake and saw a small baby floating down the river, her eyes went wide.

"Skyshadow come quick!" she shouted in alarm.

"What is it Luna?" Skyshadow asked, his voice rough.

Luna pointed to the baby and Skyshadow, without thinking, jumped into the lake and swam over to the baby and pulled it back to the bank. Luna gently picked up the baby while Skyshadow climbed back to the surface and Luna saw the name carved into the wood.

"Berk" she said aloud and hearing the mention of his name Berk stopped crying and looked up at the two.

"Aww you poor thing," Luna said.

Skyshadow sighed.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asked.

"Well the poor thing needs a home, I think we should take him in and raise him as our own," Luna replied.

Skyshadow looked around before speaking.

"You know we'll have to tell you know who about Berk," he said.

Luna nodded.

"Let's get the basket and head back," she said.

Skyshadow nodded and picked up the basket of mushrooms and followed Luna back.

* * *

In the cellar of the castle, a skull named Boni sat inside a hole in the wall of the cellar minding his own buisness when he saw Luna come in carrying the now sleeping Berk in her arms.

"You and Skyshadow were taking your in the swamp, Luna. What happened?" Boni asked Luna.

"We found this little guy abandoned in the swamp," said Luna showing Boni the sleeping Berk, "We couldn't leave him to die."

"Who is this little fellow?" Boni asked as he looked at the sleeping Berk.

"We think his name is Berk. We found the name scratched into some wood," said Luna, "I know it's a weird name but I'm not one to change things as you well know."

"Him Upstairs will not be happy when he finds out you found a baby and have brought it back," Boni warned Luna.

"I know but Skyshadow has gone to talk to him," said Luna and she sighed, "We can't exactly hide his existence here and he's denied me to have a child of my own for so long..I just hope it goes well."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Skyshadow nervously gulped as he opened the door of his masters' bedroom and nervously walked to tell his Master about Berk.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sire?" Skyshadow said nervously.

"This had better be good Skyshadow," said the Thing Upstairs in a warning tone.

"L-Luna and I f-found a b-baby in the s-swamp a-and h-his n-name is B-Berk," said Skyshadow as he trembled with fear.

The Thing growled with displeasement.

"Get rid of it. I will not be tormented by piercing screaming of a baby again. I don't care how you dispose of it just do it."

"No I will not, Sire!" Skyshadow shouted.

The Thing loomed over him and a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief moment.

"You dare to go against my orders? You belong to me and you will do as you're told!" The Thing said angrily.

"If I do get did of the baby I will take Luna away from this Castle and never return!" said Skyshadow.

The Thing growled, he knew Skyshadow was headstrong and would probably do something like that. He hated how headstrong he was.

"Fine...but keep the damm thing quiet!" said The Thing.

"Okay Sire. Thank you Sire," said Skyshadow and he was about to leave the room but the Thing said:

"Bring that baby up to me!" said The Thing, "I want to see it."

* * *

Luna was still holding onto Berk who was in a deep sleep when she saw Skyshadow come into the room.

"So..how did it go?" Luna asked Skyshadow, "We heard some raised voices."

"Him Upstairs wanted us to get rid of Berk because he did not want to be tormented by piercing screaming of a baby. But when I said that if we did I would take you from this Castle and never return," said Skyshadow.

"I'm not getting rid of him. You know how long I've wanted to be a mother," Luna said angrily.

"So he has let us keep Berk," Skyshadow continued.

Luna beamed.

"I know we're going to be the best parents."

Skyshadow nodded.

"Hey your voice has healed," Luna said.

Skyshadow smiled as Berk yawned starting to drift off.

"Night kiddo," he said.

Berk smiled and fell asleep in Luna's arms.


	5. Drutt

**I do not own Berk, Boni and Drutt. ****Skyshadow and Luna belong to PhoenixFirewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Drutt**

One year later a young Berk was walking through the Swamp with an elderly Luna.

"Mamma what are they?" he asked pointing at some mushrooms. He now had a faint Cornish Accent when he spoke despite the fact neither Luna or Skyshadow had an Accent.

"Those are mushrooms Berk, but you need to be very careful because some are poisonous." Luna replied.

"Mush rooms." Berk said slowly.

Luna nodded.

"Poisonous is bad." Berk said.

Luna nodded.

"Yes Berk poisonous is very bad, always remember that." she said.

Berk was looking around, he loved it when he went into the swamp with Luna or Skyshadow. Luna sat down on a fallen tree to rest and Berk smiled.

But when he heard a weak, quiet squeak he looked down and was surprised by what he saw. He saw it was a pail grey creature that vaguely resembled a frog with spider legs struggling to walk. Berk picked up a worm and knelt down showing the creature the worm and Luna looked on watching the two.

The creature looked up at Berk scared.

"It's ok little one I promise I won't hurt you," Berk said, "Go on take it."

The creature looked at Berk and happily ate the worm and then Berk looked at Luna.

"He's sick." he said.

"Can I look after him?"

Luna sighed, she could never say no to Berk.

"Oh ok Berk, but only until he's better." she said.

Berk smiled and gently picked the creature up.

The creature whimpered but curled up in Berk's hand.

"Come on Berk, your father will be wondering why we're taking so long." Luna said.

When the two got back Skyshadow was surprised to say the least to see the small creature in Berk's hands.

"Won't last the night." Luna whispered once Berk was out of earshot.

Skyshadow nodded and went off.

Berk sat down in the center of the castle looking at the creature.

It looked up at Berk desperate for food.

Berk didn't need to look far to find some worms for the creature to eat, considering there were worms everywhere and he gave the creature as many as it could eat, which was quite a lot for its size.

Berk started to think of a name for the creature.

After a few minutes he finally chose a name.

However the creature had fallen asleep.

Berk yawned and soon fell asleep himself.

He was awoken a few hours by something nudging him.

Berk yawned and saw the creature looking better.

However it was still too weak to move.

"He seems to of taken a liking to you." someone said from behind him.

Berk looked behind him and saw Boni looking at him and Berk smiled.

"He's my friend Boni," he said.

"Well don't forget what you were told Berk." Boni said.

Berk looked down.

"I won't." he said crossing his fingers, he had no intention of letting the creature go.


	6. The Birth of Rogg

**I do not own Rogg. ****Genopa belongs to PhoenixFirewing. Hunter belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**The Birth of Rogg**

In the Nightlands there was another pack and they were large gorilla like creatures and they were under the leadership of Genopa and he was a very violent creature, he believed his kind were the dominant beings in the Nightlands and was happy to fight anyone and anything that is either smaller, weaker or stupider than him.

"What do you think you're doing Kovu?!" Genopa snarled as he saw Kovu, a white gorilla like creature, gather food.

"Gathering food. This isn't your area to hunt in. You're encroaching on our grounds," Kovu said angrily to Genopa, "Need I remind you that you can't just go around taking grounds that are not yours."

Genopa rolled his eyes and walked away. After a few moments Kovu went to the edge of his territory and nodded seeing the markers that have decided his and Genopa's territories hadn't been moved before returning with the food to Xlin, a Light red gorilla like creature. Xlin was pregnant, she and Kovu were expecting a baby very soon.

Xlin was resting while gently rubbing the lump in her stomach.

"I bet you are getting cramped in there," she said.

Kovu returned with the food he had gathered and he said to Xlin:

"Sorry I was gone so long. I had to make sure nobody had come into our area."

"It's okay, Kovu," said Xlin as she rubbed her stomach gently, "I was just talking to our unborn child."

Kovu sat down next to Xlin nuzzling her.

"I can't wait to meet him or her," said Kovu.

"What name do you have in mind?" Xlin asked Kovu.

"I like the name Rogg that you suggested earlier," said Kovu.

"And what name shall we name if it's going to be a girl?" asked Xlin.

"I'm honestly not sure. If that's the case then maybe a name will come to us," said Kovu and he wrapped his arm around Xlin and Xlin leaned on him.

"I was hoping this fighting would have stopped by now," Xlin said sadly.

"I don't think it won't ever stop not with Genopa being the leader of our pack," Kovu replied as Xlin tried to settle but she could not.

* * *

Later on, Kovu went for a walk when he was approached by a dark green gorilla like creature named Ahadi.

"Kovu, you've got to go back to your cave," Ahadi said to Kovu, "Xlin has gone into labor."

"Thank you," said Kovu and he hurried over berating himself for leaving her alone.

"Uru is in the cave with Xlin," Ahadi said to Kovu as he hurried alongside him.

Uru came out of Kovu and Xlin's cave just as she saw Kovu arrive though he was still worried about Xlin and she went up to Kovu.

"Kovu, Xlin is alright and your baby is a little boy," Uru said to Kovu.

"I'm sorry I missed it," said Kovu.

"It's okay," said Uru and she stepped to one side to let Kovu enter the cave and Kovu approached Xlin and smiled upon seeing his baby that had pink skin.

"Isn't he beautiful, Kovu?" Xlin asked Kovu as she cradled her newborn baby in her arms.

"He certainly is," Kovu said with a smile.

"His name is Rogg," said Xlin.

"I will do all I can to protect the both of you," Kovu said to Xlin.

"Do you promise that Kovu?" Xlin asked.

"I do Xlin," Kovu promised.

Xlin smiled and then she put Rogg down. Rogg tried to stand up, but fell down as his arms couldn't support his weight and Xlin stepped over worried.

"Don't cry little one I'm here." she soothed before the baby could cry.

"It's going to be a year before he starts walking," Kovu said to Xlin.

"Of course," Xlin agreed as she nodded.

Kovu and Xlin then both made a loud noise that sounded like a cross between a roar and a howl to symbolize the arrival of new life and Ahadi and Uru both watching from outiside both the same noise as Xlin and Kovu.


	7. Rogg

**I do not own Rogg. ****Genopa, Sunspot, Kovu and Daro belong to PhoenixFirewing. Hunter belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**Rogg**

8 years passed and Rogg was now 8 years old but unfortunately he was being treated and abused very badly by the adults of his pack the only adults who were not abusing and treating him badly were Kovu, Xlin, Ahadi and Uru. One morning in the Nightlands, Rogg went on his morning walk when he spotted his only friend in the pack Hunter a dark purple version of him and Hunter saw Rogg and went over to him.

"Morning Rogg," Hunter greeted Rogg.

"Morning Hunter," Rogg replied.

"Still being abused by the adults of this pack except your parents and Ahadi and Uru?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," said Rogg as he nodded though by now he was used to it, "I still don't know why."

"Well, when I become leader of this pack I will make sure that no one treats you very badly," said Hunter.

"Thanks Hunter," said Rogg.

"Hunter! Get here right now!" shouted Genopa from somewhere.

Rogg flinched at hearing Genopa's voice and decided to stay away from the area for now.

"Coming Dad!" Hunter called back and he turned back to Rogg, "I'll see you later, Rogg."

"Yeah, see you later Hunter," said Rogg and he hurried away not wanting Genopa to start on him again.

Rogg walked through the pack while getting slapped, kicked and punched by other members of the pack and eventually got back to his cave, he was seriously considering leaving and not returning but he knew that there were tougher creatures out there.

"When I'm grown up I'm going to find some friends," Rogg muttered to himself.

Kovu later returned with some food and he noticed how down Rogg looked.

"How about I show you how to hunt tomorrow son?" Kovu offered.

"Okay, Dad," Rogg said glumly.

* * *

The next morning, Kovu took Rogg out early.

"I know you don't like being up so early but it's the best time to go out," Kovu said to Rogg.

"Okay," said Rogg.

Kovu took Rogg to the outskirts of the territory.

"There's a nice quiet river we can watch for anything that comes along," said Kovu and he spent time explaining the different kinds of traps to make.

"What trap are we going to make Dad?" Rogg asked.

Kovu started to explain but he stopped when he saw one of the other adults approach.

"What is it Daro?" Kovu asked.

"You know scavengers can't learn to hunt, Genopa's rules," said Daro, "You know the penalty for breaking his rules."

"He's no scavenger," said Kovu.

"According to Genopa he is," Daro replied, "Don't forget he's the one in charge of who is who here. I'd take him back if I were you."

"Fine," Kovu said with a growl and Rogg kept close to Kovu as they walked back.

* * *

"What have I told you about showing compassion to the idiot?" Genopa scold at Hunter in his cave, "You know compassion is a weakness."

"Rogg is not an idiot, Dad!" Hunter said.

"Honestly you and Sunspot...you're both going to have to learn one way or the other," said Genopa as he sighed in frustration, "I'll toughen you up myself if I have to."

"And I don't want to be toughened up either!" said Hunter.

Sunspot was listening from outside, though she didn't have the pressure of being the next leader she still got the brunt of her father's frustrations.

"You'll learn," Genopa said to Hunter.


End file.
